


SPN Challenge:- Miserable Together

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:-pour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word of the week:- POUR.The brothers are returning from a hunt, rain lashing down on them. Yet as long as they're together, it's all good.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	SPN Challenge:- Miserable Together

As the brothers weaved their way tiredly back to the Impala through the lashing rain, they glanced whimsically at each other before shaking their heads in unison.

' Why are we still doing this, Sammy?' Dean huffed. 'I'm forty, you're 36, we still have time to live a little instead of wading through swamps in the middle of the night getting drenched by a freak downpour.'

His big brother looked so wretched that Sam couldn't help but smile.

' That's a million-dollar question, Dean. One I don't have an answer for unless it's that we're masochists who like wallowing in pain.'

Dean snorted as the welcome silhouette of the Impala came into view. 'That's probably the reason, dude,' he replied. 'We've gotten so used to suffering that we can't do without.'

'Yeah,' Sam agreed. 'And I'm not holding out much hope that we're gonna have a better time in the afterlife either. We're not exactly welcome anywhere.'

'Well, if you were looking to depress me even more, Sammy, you're doing a terrific job.'

:

Dean threw his duffel into the trunk and clapped a hand on his sibling's shoulder. 'Let's go back to the bunker, pour ourselves a drink and wallow some more in our unhappiness. Sound good?

Sam gave a quirky answering grin. 'Sounds good, Dean.'

Lobbing the car keys to the younger man, Dean huffed. 'Drive little brother. I'm all in.'

On their way home, Dean's snores filled the car. 'We might be miserable, Dean,' Sam murmured glancing affectionally at his big brother, 'but as long as we're miserable together, I'm happy.'


End file.
